The True Dragons Of The Moon
by nightisprobablyinlovewithyou
Summary: Have you ever pondered the fact of whats on the Moons of Phyrria? Well come inside... you may just find out. Eclispe was youre standard LunarWing, but when her father, King Celestial seems more unusual than normal, is their special event going to turn another way? *I also want to point out that this is an AU where Darkstalker was never woken...*
1. Little Preview

The moons of Phyrria have always been a wonder to the scavenger kind. Why is there three? What exactly is the Brightest Night? And importantly, what would it be like to live on those curiosities? Well, my dear fellow scavengers, dragon and dragonets, we are about to find out...


	2. Eclipse

**So, all of us here are FanWings? Correct? Well we should all at least know that the beautiful world created by Tui T Sutherland consists of three moons. These moons most exciting fate was beheld in book 5, _The Brightest Night._ But what is up with those moons? Is there life? If so, what? Well I'll answer those questions too. **

Grunting and groaning, a pitch black dragon stretched her body from a restless sleep. A sigh that turned into a yawn emitted from her jaws. Wrapping her unusually long tail around herself, guaranteed safe pathway through her and her brothers crammed bunking room. Ever since the old war, King Celestial was a cautious, yet crazy dragon, forcing the more 'important' sides of his clan into safe bunks. "Eclllllllipssssse." The dragons brother groaned.

"Blue! Get up! It's time to get ready!" She hissed back to her disobedient sibling. Shaking her head, she crawled through the tight underground tunnels to the surface. Stretching once it was capable, a deep breath in, relieved her momentarily. Eclipse loved the smell of space. Her wings spread to display all of the iridescent moons, gleaming happily. The two on either side of her snout lit too, making her a beam of brightness in this dark world.

Tonight was important, not a doubt. Eclipse was extravagantly nervous and jittery. For the first time in thousands of years, the NightWings were visiting the third moon, the moon of the true LunarWings. The Third Moons true name was Hrriya. This moon was the largest of the three and hosted the Lunar Clan. One of the three clans of the LunarWings. (There was also the Blood Clan and Blue Clan, but that'll come into play a little later). Hearing a grunt behind her, Eclipe turned her head to see her sib crawling out of the bunker hole. "Blue, you need to eat less. Really."

"Hey! I'm no fatty!"

Eclipse sighed at this dragonets immature self. "Just make sure to act responsible. You know what today is." She paused. "Our tribe hasn't seen any NightWings here since Whiteout and Thoughtful. Just. Behave." She sighed longingly again. Never in her lifetime had she met a dragon of another tribe. Of course, she had learned all about them and had even communicated with their soonly arriving guest yesterday, but that was all.

Enhancing the glow of her moons and starry scales, Eclipse leapt into oblivion, flying towards her and Blues parents mansion. Gracefully landing, she checked that her midnight blue brother was right in tail. Knocking on the moonstone door respectfully, Phase opened it cautiously.

"Ahh, my Highnesses, King Celestial is waiting."

Eclipse dipped her long and slender head at their assistant, Phase, on the way in. Her fur on her tail tip and chin scruff moving slightly with a hush of wind. Even though the Lunar Mansion was technically part of their home, Eclipse was still taken aback every time she entered. The combination of marble, quartz and moonstone was a truly magical combination. Her eyes were always firstly drawn to the central artistic piece in the entryway. The beautiful moving solar system model created by her grandfather, the first intercalated dragon. Eclipse learnt that this form of dragon was very similar to those of an animus. Powerful beings.

After her jaws dropped _again_ from the magical ornament, she walked side by side with Blue up the marble stairway to the throne room. They stopped momentarily at the Jarrah Wood doors, then grasped a quartz knocker each. The sound these little objects made, boomed through the atrium shaped room. These two were always nervous to see their father. The most respected being in the galaxy.

"Come in." His voice roared, not even meaning to make such a menacing noise.

Eclipse silently nodded to Blue and they walked in in unison. King Celestial was lounged over his throne, lazily picking at his teeth. This dragon was easily the size of Darkstalker. And five times the size of Eclipse. This king towered over everyone in the Lunar Clan and also those of the Blood and Blue Clans. "Now Blue, may you please step to the side son? I need to have a conversation with your sister."

"Yes father." Blue closed his eyes and slightly bowed before stepping to the side of the room.

"Thank you." He addressed Blue and turned his attention back to Eclipse who was standing nervously. She hated being the centre of attention. "So, as you know, today is a crucial time for the LunarWings, we have the Blue and Blood Clans joining us, and of course our special guest; the NightWing. I know it was your job to come into contact with a select NightWing and make sure they are fit to come up here." The King paused so Eclipse could speak.

"Yes father, I have chosen who the NightWing will be, she is my age, smart, kind, funny and understanding. She will be the perfect candidate."

"Okay, so who is this dragon?"

"Father, it will be Moonwatcher of the NightWings."


	3. Queen Astronomy

**Okay, so not many of you may have realised, but in this alternative reality where Darkstalker has never been awoken, Whiteout and Thoughtful became a couple, and life for the Jade Winglet were just as anyone else's. Also I just want to say sorry in advance for a little shorter chapter.**

Celestial raised his brow. "A female? Are you totally sure that she will be... fit?"

Eclipse became immensely confused. "Uhh, fit? Fit for what?"

The King had a deep breath in, "No no no. Don't worry. She'll be fine."

A quizzical expression spread over the midnight black Princesses face, almost immediately dispersing as she noted the _eye_ from her father.

King Celestial cleared his throat loudly, making Phase jump who was silently standing in the shadows. Phase was not yet used to his job, and Eclipse sympathised him for his commitment. "Blue, come here. Do you believe that your sister has made a good choice on this NightWing?"

Blue yelped slightly at the Kings command and manage to force out, "I-I-I'm sure my sister h-has made a-an a-a-accurate dec- choice."

Celestial shook his head and sighed. "This dragon better be right." He was on the verge of growling. "She better be capable, smart but also naïve." He shook his head for a second. "Leave! You both disappoint me!!"

Blue was the first to scramble back through the wooden doors, slowly followed by Eclipse who shook her own head at her fathers incompetence. "I am immensely sorry that you had to witness that." She whispered to a quaking Phase on her way out.

 _Will my father ever learn to keep his temper?_ She pondered, quite worried. _What was he on about?_ Was the second thought that swooped into mind. She spread her wings to glide down the gianormous stairwell. Landing with the slightest thud, her navy grey talons clicked on the floor, of a room where one could hear a fly land.

Exiting the mansion, she ran her talons over the planet the Moonwatcher would be coming from, then lightly tapping the continent of Phyrria. Eclipse made her way to Blue, who was muttering to himself sentences that were close to inaudible. Trotting up behind him, Eclipse touched softly on his shoulder, and watched, amused, as he yelped out of fright.

Eclipse giggled. "Keep your cool bro. I should be the nervous one. Father will most likely kill me if I have chosen the ' _wrong'_ dragon for the _job._ Whatever that _job_ may be."

Blue emitted some nervous laughter. "He wouldn't do that to you!"

Eclipse glared skepticaly at him. "Really?" She questioned. "Remember Mum?"

Blue looked down at his talons and frowned. "Yeah Sis, I do."

The tale of their mother was a sad and devastating fate. Not long after the Prince and Princess had hatched, the three LunarWing Clans went into a kind of War. Not a full blown one, a more subtle kind, but still a war no doubt. It was quite complicated, as since each tribe lived on each moon, it made it quite difficult for War, but one tin was totally clear. The wars cause.

King Celestial was content in taking over the other two clans for himself, just a psychopathic dragon, with too much power.

Queen Astronomy was broken by this fact, that she married a mentally unstable dragon that had begun a war, especially since their dragonets had just hatched.

Embarking on her deadly decision, the Queen of the reigning Lunar Clan attempted to forge peace between the Blood and Blue Clans and was extremely successful, this quest of her own though, ended in her demise as King Celestial saw this as a form of treachery and killed her on the spot, right in front of Eclipse and Blues innocent eyes.

The peace though, had remained as Celestial was unsuccessful in reigniting the war. This made Celestial sour, each and everyday.

Once Blue and Eclipse were old enough, they applied to live in the underground bunks like any other of the Lunar Clan. Now that Eclipse was six, she had full right to leave her original home and take Blue with her.

Eclipse swore to never follow after their deranged dad and Blue agreed with his sib.

The female LunarWing watched with her brow raised while her brother yawned. "No time for that bud! We have to help with set up!"

Blue cringed. "Really?! Do I have to?!" He whined.

"Yes. Yes you do."

A pout lowered his jaw, making the little scruff of fur on his chin bunch together. "Fine." He glared, not wanting to help his elder sister.

"Look, Blue, I don't know what's up with father or much about anything in life... but you know today is important for me. Really important." Her voice lowered to a self mutter. "Too important. Too important."

"Sis. Dad won't kill you, you know-" Blue was abruptly cut off when a camouflaged dragon leapt on him and dragged him into the shadows...


	4. Blood

**I'm also going to point Moonbli never occurred in this reality. Thanks for reading and the comments!**

Blue roared as he was dragged into the shadows, thrashing violently at the dragonnapper. "Get off me you overgrown lump! STUPID MOONDUST SNORTER!"

The dragon on top of Blue jumped off and doubled over in laughter, curling her tail around herself. "Oh Blue!" She sighed.

Eclipse rushed in to find the attacker that had doubled over in laughter. She sighed when she saw who it was. "Hey Blue!" She acknowledged.

"Tell your girlfriend to leave you alone." Eclipse smirked.

Blue frowned and hissed. "She's not my girlfriend! Your lucky she can't hear us!" Blue made point of the fact that the other LunarWing was cackling so hard that she wasn't paying attention to the sibs conversation.

Finishing her little fit, the LunarWing that had ambushed Blue, happily walked up to join the Prince and Princess. "Well hello there Eclipse." She gave a respectful nod.

"Hello there Galaxy." Eclipse nodded back and the dragon who was littered with patterns of swirling stars and planets.

Eclipse caught a smile spread over Blues face as he watched Galaxy carefully, yet still gladly. She also caught Blues expression when Galaxy flopped her tail and gently entwined it with Blues. It was truly priceless.

"Are you here to help us with set up?" Eclipse kindly asked Galaxy.

"Yes! Definitely! Today is so important!" She cried with delight.

Eclipse turned to face Blue, smugness seeping into her grin. "Well your girlfriend is going to help!" She smirked. She heard Blue sigh.

"Fine. Let's go!" He grinned when he spotted Galaxy doing little air flips.

* * *

Nighttime was dawning on the three dragons, they stood together. Tired. Worn. But glad. Eclipse smiled to herself at their work. It was unimaginable. They stood at a distance to their little city to take in the bright, shining lights strewn from rooftop to rooftop. They twinkled with hidden magic and gave off a warm glow. The three dragons had amazingly managed to brighten their dreary city, which was an impressive feat.

At each door, silver tinsel hung, accompanied by little candles. The main center piece though, was a sight to see. Their community hall/library entrance was decorated with vines upon vines that had sprouted tiny little moonflowers and violets. This was the place where Eclipse would greet Moonwatcher, then give her a tour of Hyrrhia.

Here was also decorated with the flickering tea light candles and the lanterns strung around the roof. "Come on! Let's dec out the inside!" Galaxy pitched in.

Blue and Eclipse nodded enthusiastically. The three opened the mahogany double doors to the smell of old scrolls and withering papyrus. Each wall was a scroll shelf holding thousands of scrolls. _Moonwatcher will love this!_ Eclipse grinned.

Blue dragged over three mahogany tables that matched with the double doors and shelves. He lined the three up length ways facing from the entrance. They chucked down silver table runners on each and some lime and coconut scented candles.

"Look how pretty it is!" Galaxy squealed in delight.

"Sure is!" Blue agreed, but instead of looking at the decorations, he was looking straight at Galaxy.

Over in the corner, reading her scroll, Eclipse shook her head. She wondered if Galaxy was totally oblivious to Blue.

They were close to being finished when another LunarWing walked in, the same age as Eclipse. "Well hello there? What do you want." She said bitterly to the new arrival.

"Oh nothing dear Eclipse. Just that you have time for a dragon that you've never met and yet, you can't even bother to visit me!" She said saltily.

"Blood, zip it. Why would I ever visit you!" Eclipse hissed back. In the background, Blue and Galaxy had immediately gone quiet.

Blood was the exact same colours as Eclipse, same size and everything. Her only difference was her luminescent scales shone a blood red. Menacing and frightening.

"Oh I know you love me!" Blood cooed.

"No I don't! That was all in the past!"

"What, did you never loved me? At all?" Blood looked skeptically at Eclipse.

"Maybe. But not anymore!" She glared deep into Bloods red eyes. This was when Blue stepped in.

"Both of you need to stop bickering!" He shouted. "The past is the past. Us three here are equal. We need to get along since we are _The Three."_

Blood sighed. "Well we were fine until she ditched me."

Eclipse growled.

"So, I heard you have chosen a dragon called Moonwatcher. Pretty fitting I guess. Anyways, so did you ditch me for her?" Blood asked, shooting daggers through her eyes.

"No! Father asked me to choose the NightWing visitor. She's the first since Whiteout and Thoughtful! It's not some underrated hookup!" Eclipse countered.

Blood glowered. You see, these three dragonets, Eclipse, Blue and Blood are the three most powerful LunarWings after the King of the Lunar Clan. The three were 'prophecised' to have a great destiny. They all grew up together and resembled the three parts of their tribe. They were rumoured to have astonishing power, but in truth, that was yet to come. Their local seer, Singlesight was the only remaining Lunar and NightWing hybrid left in existence.

"You know that your father is off his moon." Bloods voice was getting higher.

"Like we don't know that?!" Both Blue and Galaxy shrieked.

Galaxy continued to shrink into the shadows, which was quite impossible with the amount of lit candles.

"Hey! Galaxy!" Blood yelled, not even looking over her shoulder. "If you want to dissolve, blow out the candles you numb-brained moonwasp." She hissed, taking in a deep breath then blowing out, stealing all of the light from the hall.

Galaxy whimpered while Blue hissed, quite cranky with the mentally unstable LunarWing.

"Both of you are pathetic." She growled to the royal siblings in front of her. As she swivelled to exit, her tail slashed Eclipse across the snout.

Eclipse hissed our, clearly in pain, her talons holding where she was hit.

Blood cackled and slammed the wooden doors behind her on the way out. They were left in darkness.


End file.
